


Con Tour On Tour 2: Cocoa Conundrum

by Stardreamt



Series: Con Tour On Tour [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: More tour shenanigans with Stydia





	Con Tour On Tour 2: Cocoa Conundrum

Stydia was ready for show number two. They were playing their show at La Push Beach in Forks, Washington. Security had been increased since the incident in Nashville. They felt safer and better than ever. Crowds were gathered around the sand, people in boats in the water and even just swimming around. Some people took up space in some trees or built sand couches.  
“ARE YOU READY TO JAM, FORKS,” Lydia yelled to the crowd. They cheered in reply, the cheers and screams echoing throughout the lands.  
Stydia sang their hearts out, playing their music in an indie hipster type of way for Forks. They sang none other than great hits such as Jolene, Supermassive Black Hole, and of course, Boyfriend by BTR. The crowd went wild. They threw water and sand into the air and everyone was sobbing.  
But Stydia was getting very nervous when it came time for their meet and greet. Everyone lined up and Stiles and Lydia stood on their sand stage. Their new bodyguards, Derek and Marcus Kane, stood watch around them.  
After many hours of fans and no cocoa accidents, a toddler fangirl toddled up to the singing duet. “Present!”  
Stiles and Lydia smiled at the child as she toddled away. Lydia took the present, not suspecting a thing as she opened the box to reveal… that’s right… COCOA FUDGE.  
Lydia gasped for air and stumbled backwards. The remaining fans were evacuated from the beach and Derek and Marcus ran after the toddler but she was too fast. She was gone before they could even catch up.  
Stiles ran to his girlfriend who was lying in the sand. “Lydia, oh no!”  
“I’m fine,” she managed to say, but Stiles wasn’t convinced. He was sure that it would have killed her this time. He was worried, but glad she was still alive.  
“Let’s go home, Lydia,” he said.  
“No!” she exclaimed, sitting up. “We’ve only done two shows!”  
“But there is a cocoa assassin on the loose,” he said. “We can’t risk you getting killed.”  
“I’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine. It’ll be fine,” she said, and that was that.  
Stiles was more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He was scared for his best friend, his girlfriend, his duet partner, his boo. He was worried, but that wouldn’t stop him from performing his best and giving 537% at his next show. AS they say, the show must go on.


End file.
